


Simplicity

by ariaelwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, Long Distance Relationships, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen/pseuds/ariaelwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Putting pen to paper should not be difficult, it shouldn't be and yet, it is. But perhaps it is as simple as writing four little words."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

Putting pen to paper should not be difficult, it shouldn't be and yet, it is.

You would think that when you love someone that creating a topic to write about would be easy and yet, because you love them it becomes so much harder. The last thing you want to do is bore them with idiocy or, equally, send them to sleep by writing something that reads like a diplomatic missive.

But perhaps it is as simple as writing four little words.

Éowyn,

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> The Lord of the Rings remains the property of the Tolkien estate, this story is not for profit and is made purely for entertainment.
> 
> Written as part of the Silmarillion writers guild back to middle-earth bingo 2012 challenge. Specifically:
> 
> O67- writer -Facets of Faramir
> 
> B15- diplomat -Facets of Faramir
> 
> The drabble is based at the end of Rotk and before Faramir and Eowyn's wedding during their time apart. I apologise for any formatting issues, I'm still learning how to work the latest document manager.


End file.
